Skating Prep
by Lifes Dark Angel
Summary: Epilogue Up! Tomoyo is a preppy cheerleader, and Eriol is the skaters of all skaters. What happens when Eriol finds out a secret about Tomoyo that changes his view on everything.
1. Secret Fun!

Authors Note: Ok, this is a total Tomoyo and Eriol fanfic! Sakura and Syaoran will be in it, but this is not a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summery- Tomoyo is a preppy cheerleader, and Eriol is the skaters of all skaters. What happens when Eriol finds out a secret about Tomoyo that changes his view on everything. Will love blossom for the two? Will this secret change his mind for wanting one of his own, and make him want her. What's the secret? Could there be more to her than the eye can see?  
  
Chapter One: Secret Fun!  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo is a 18 year old cheerleader for the Tomedo High Cheerleading squad, and is best friends with Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura wasn't only a cheerleader, however, she was also a skater, much to Tomoyo's disgust. Sakura had two other friends that Tomoyo knew from school. Hirragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran. Eriol always got on Tomoyo, and this caused Sakura and Tomoyo to only hang out at her house, and cheerleading practice.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said wearing her skater gear.  
  
"Sakura, please take that off! You know I hate it!" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"I know, but you don't seem to mind when your wearing it!" Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"how did you.."  
  
"Know? I go through your closet all the time oh mistress of masks." Sakura giggled as she changed into her practice outfit.  
  
"Well, I don't wear them, I just own them, so there's a difference." She said walking into the gym. Eriol and Syaoran were sitting in the bleachers with their little group of skaters, checking out the cheerleaders.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" Eriol said making everyone laugh. She turned away from him sticking her nose up in disgust. The girls practiced their routine. Tomoyo was the best after Sakura, and like Sakura could do flips and splits. When she was lifted into the air she glanced over at Eriol and gasped seeing his middle-finger flash at her, causing the others to burst laughing and her to fall to the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" She said as she limped to the changing room alone. She sat there crying. "Why are they always so mean to me? What did I ever do to them?" She cried as she changed into her regular clothes. She walked out in a blue sparkly skirt and an off the shoulder shirt that was blue as well. She didn't even look at Sakura or the others as she made her way home.  
  
"At least I know I can go skating tonight by myself." She whispered to herself as she walked home.  
  
************************ Walking home ************************  
  
The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon. Tomoyo was walking rather slowly thinking about nothing, not noticing the group skating up to her.  
  
"Look, it's the prep!" A girl with black hair and crimson eyes said circling Tomoyo. Tomoyo just ignored her and kept walking, while picking up speed.  
  
"Isn't she Sakura's friend?" A guy said laughing, and circling her as well.  
  
"Please leave me alone!" Tomoyo said now jogging away.  
  
"Look, the little rich girl's scared!" Another girl said. Sakura and the two boys were of course no where to be seen. She reached her gate, and flung it open running to the door, and inside her house. She gasped at the air before retiring to her room. She flopped on her bed, and watched the hands on the clock tick away.  
  
************************ 11:00pm ************************  
  
Tomoyo dressed in baggy pants and a dark blue turtle-neck shirt. Her hair was in a French braid, and she carried a skateboard in her hand as she climbed down the tree. She was ready to stop being the little rich girl, and be free for tonight. She walked down to the skate park that was totally abandoned by now. She scaled the fence and looked around the park just to make sure she was alone. Sakura didn't even know she could skate.  
  
"Good! All alone, just how I like it!" She whispered before taking off on the pike, and railings in the park.  
  
************************ With Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran ************************  
  
"Ha ha! I can't believe you bombed that trick!" Syaoran gloated to Eriol.  
  
"I wouldn't have if your cousin didn't push me off it!" He glared.  
  
"Eriol? Didn't you have a backpack with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Shit!" he said looking around him. "I must have left it at the park. I'll ketch up with you guys later!" he said skating back to the park. It was locked, but he could hear the sounds of a board somewhere in the park.  
  
************************ Skate park ************************  
  
Tomoyo heard someone scale the fence, and she stopped, hiding behind a ramp. She heard foot steps nearby, but didn't move. Whoever it was, she didn't want them to see her. She didn't want them knowing her secret.  
  
"Hey! Who's in here?!" She heard a man's voice boom, and the footsteps start to run at her hiding place. She willed her feet to move, but they didn't listen. The person hid at the other ramp by hers, but she could only see his silhouette. She saw a glare from his glasses, and knew immediately that it was Eriol.  
  
"Great! Just what I need. Him finding out, and telling everyone I know!" She whispered to herself, but it must have been loud enough for his head to whip up, and look at her. Fear spread through her body as she grabbed her board, and ran for one of the fences. He took off after, but she was quicker than she looked. She jumped the fence and ran to the wall behind her mansion before scaling it, and climbing the tree near her window. She watched him keep running by her house, and sighed contently.  
  
************************ Next day ************************  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said walking to her punk looking friend. "Sakura, must you always wear those clothes?"  
  
"Hey, and yes I must. You wanna hear something weird?" Sakura asked pulling her to a corner.  
  
"What's up?" Tomoyo asked a little afraid, but Sakura would never know. She was the mask mistress after all.  
  
"Eriol went back to the skate park last night and.."  
  
"Sakura! I don't care what happened at the skate park! How many times must I tell you?" She asked casually, as if this were something she didn't need to know.  
  
"I know, but according to him, there was a girl there last night, and she didn't want anyone to know she was there." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo gave her an *I-don't-care* look.  
  
"Sakura! Why do I care?" Tomoyo asked thanking god Sakura didn't know it was really her.  
  
"I don't know, but I thought I was interesting. We're gonna stake out the park tonight and see if she shows up! You wanna come?"  
  
"Hell no! I don't want anything to do with Eriol!" She said storming away.  
  
'That was a little close!' She thought to herself as Eriol and Syaoran rounded the corner.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo!" Eriol winked.  
  
"Go to hell!" She said walking to her first class. He and Syaoran just laughed.  
  
************************ Cheerleading practice ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked out in her practice outfit, and smiled at Rika and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura must they always be at practices?" Tomoyo asked eyeing the boys evilly. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Why don't you like them anyways?" She asked.  
  
"He just gets under my skin, that's all, and he's rude!" Tomoyo answered. "Sakura, I don't feel much like practicing. You mind if I just go home?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose Tomoyo. You want me to stop by on my way to the park?" She yelled out to her.  
  
"No that's ok!" She said walking back out of the changing room and out the doors.  
  
"I dare you to follow her!" Syaoran said.  
  
"You got it!" Eriol said getting off the bleachers. He walked out of the gym, and after Tomoyo.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, wait up!" He yelled at her. She whirled around, saw Eriol's face, and turned back still walking. He finally reached her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked not even looking at him.  
  
"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked skating next to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do!" She said crossing the street to get away from him. She figured it would be risky, but she could always scale her back wall again.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" He asked finally near her again.  
  
"Oh, let me count the reasons!" She said as she flung her backpack over the wall, and started to climb.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Getting away from you!" she answered finally getting over the wall, and walking up her back yard.  
  
"She gets on my nerves, but she is a little cute when she's angry." he said walking to the skate park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Well, whatcha think so far? Review, and I promise that the next chapter will be a little more eventful! 


	2. I Found Your Secret!

Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: I Found Your Secret!  
  
It was 11:00pm, and Tomoyo wanted to go and skate her problems away. She slipped on her dark-blue baggy pants and a dark-blue halter top. She left her hair down, and grabbed her board, leaving the same way she did last night. She headed for the park, and climbed the fence.  
  
************************ With Sakura and the boys ************************  
  
They jolted when they heard someone scaling the fence.  
  
"Right on time!" Sakura said to the boys. She listened to the skateboard, and stepped out of their hiding place looking for her victim.  
  
"Who Are you?" Sakura screamed at the silhouette.  
  
************************ With Tomoyo ************************  
  
Tomoyo froze. She had totally forgotten that Sakura was going to be there staking out the park tonight. She picked up her board and headed to the opposite direction of Sakura's voice. She was almost home when someone grabbed her roughly hiding her.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone!" She said. She couldn't see who it was, but it was a guy, and his embrace mad her feel safe.  
  
"Don't move, or speak!" A soft voice told her. He stood up, as two sets of feet stopped near the hiding spot.  
  
"Find her Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No! This is pointless, she could be long gone by now!" He said his face void of any emotion.  
  
"Fine, Well, we'll go check the other alley way. See you tomorrow then!" Sakura said walking away with Syaoran. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and helped her up.  
  
"So this is your little secret. I thought you hated skaters." He said smiling.  
  
"I do, but it helps me to relax. You're not going to tell anyone are you?" She asked looking slightly afraid.  
  
"No, I wont tell. Everyone has their secrets, I'm just surprised that yours is this one.  
  
"I can hide it well." She smiled.  
  
"Yes you can mistress of masks." He said. "Now can I walk you home?"  
  
"I suppose, but tomorrow, I go back to hating you." She said.\  
  
"Why is that anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Because you're rude and cruel." She answered.  
  
"And you're not?" He came back.  
  
"Of course I'm not! I never did anything to you, and you go and flip me off!" She yelled as they turned another corner.  
  
"Sorry, but it was a dare by Syaoran. Besides I felt really bad after wards when I watched you limp away." His face looked sincere.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter after tonight now does it, because tomorrow this will be nothing but a dream." She said walking toward her house when she was grabbed and held tightly to him. "What are you.." She was stopped as a group of skaters passed them laughing.  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't think it would be good for a skater like me to be seen with um..you." He said looking at her. She blushed slightly, but whipped it away with yet another mask so he couldn't see it.  
  
"Thanks, Well, I'm home. It was nice while it lasted." She said walking through her gate. He grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Um..you want me to help you with some of your moves? I mean..you know like at the park??" He asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think so, in fact, I don't think I'll be skating for a while. I'm gonna give it up." She said walking away toward her house.  
  
"But I can't let you, because then I would have to give you up!" Eriol said to himself.  
  
************************ With Tomoyo ************************  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed looking at her ceiling.  
  
"How can this happen? How can I fall for the one person I hate more than anything?" She asked placing her hands over her face. Her body still tingled from hen Eriol held her close. She heard a knock on the door, and sprang to her large walk-in closet and changed into her nightgown as the door opened.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, shouldn't you be in bed?" Tomoyo's maid asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to chooses what I'm gonna wear tomorrow to school." She lied putting her mask back on.  
  
"OK dear, by the way, A boy came to the door a moment ago, and told me to give you this," She said handing Tomoyo a note. Tomoyo smiled as the maid left, then opened the note.  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
Meet me at your locker after the first bell! We need to talk!  
  
Eriol  
  
Tomoyo slumped on the bed.  
  
"Just great, now what am I going to do?" She asked as sleep took over her.  
  
************************ Next day ************************  
  
Tomoyo waited at her locker as the bell rang.  
  
"Pissssst!" She heard. She turned to see Eriol waving her to come down the desolate hall near him. She walked over to him smiling the smile she wore every day, until they were alone.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked him.  
  
"I think you should reconsider your skating idea. I think you should at least try one session with me before totally giving it up." He said smiling, and fixing his glasses.  
  
"Why would I do that? I told you I didn't want to." She said turning away.  
  
"Because I'll tell everyone your little secret!" He whispered in her ear holding her around her waist. She felt her body heat rise, but she couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.  
  
"Y-you said you wouldn't tell!" She said not moving from the position. She realized then that her red cheeks were from embarrassment.  
  
"I lied, so I'll see you tonight at eleven. If you don't show, I'll tell everyone." he said releasing her. She spun around quickly.  
  
"I hate you!" She said to his face, shocking him, then she turned away and ran out the school building, and he could have sworn he saw a tear or two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Awwwww...That's so Kawaii!! Review soon! 


	3. Skating Lessons

Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Skating Lessons  
  
She ran out the building trying not to show her tears as she ran home. She no longer cared about skipping school, she was more mad than anything, but why?  
  
"Why do I care if I have some lessons with him? He is rude and cruel that's why. But he's also kinda cute, and nice, and adorable and..No.I hate him!" She said to herself as she walked up her driveway.  
  
************************ 11:00pm at the skate park ************************  
  
She climbed the fence again, and looked around for any sign of Eriol. He was leaning against the half-pike with his eyes on her. She stopped in front of him with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Let's get this over with! After this am I aloud to quit?"  
  
"If you'd want to by then." He said walking to the skater-bowl.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to?" She asked following his lead.  
  
"Trust me! Wont you just once?" He asked smiling. "Follow my lead." He said as he started down into the bowl. She followed him doing the same thing he did.  
  
"This is boring you know!" She said yawning and passing him, doing her own moves making him stop in awe. "What?" She smiled.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked looking at her shocked.  
  
"You honestly thought I couldn't skate?"  
  
"Well, yea! Shhhh!" He said hearing voices. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him pressing against the nearest garbage can. She placed her head on his chest to stop her beating heart.  
  
'I knew I should have never come tonight, now they'll find me, and my life will be over.' She thought listening to the people near her.  
  
"I swear I heard some people skating a few minutes ago. And where's Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He said he wasn't feeling to well, and that he'd see us tomorrow." Syaoran answered as they walked out of the park and down the street.  
  
"That was too close!" Eriol breathed. Tomoyo was lost in her own world. Her mind had drifted off as she inhaled his wonderful sent.  
  
'What am I doing? I hate him don't I?' She thought as she sat there.  
  
"Umm..Tomoyo! You can get up now!" He said making her cheeks redden. She was glad it was dark out and he couldn't see her.  
  
"Right!" She said getting up, and looking away from him. "I'm I aloud to quit this now?" She asked not looking at him afraid that his face would make her change her mind. He took a step back, and looked to the ground.  
  
"Yea, you can if you want to." He said hiding his face.  
  
"Do you want me to?" She asked surprising him. She was looking at him with eyes he couldn't decipher. She took a step towards him still staring into his azure eyes.  
  
"I-I don't care!" He said looking at her with no emotion. If she was the queen of masks then he was most defiantly the king. She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes, but she smiled.  
  
"If you don't care then why did you threaten me about coming?" She asked still smiling and making sure her tears never fell.  
  
"It was to see how scared you were! I guess I won!" He said looking at her. She walked closer, then slapped him across the face.  
  
"I thought I felt something, and all I needed was for you to just say you wanted me to keep skating, but you couldn't. I hate you Hiiragizawa!" She said sprinting away. She hid her face from him as she ran home, jumping her wall, and running to her room again. School tomorrow would be hell on earth.  
  
************************ With Eriol ************************  
  
He had wanted to run after her, but his feet wouldn't allow him. Her word hit him hard.  
  
'all I needed was for you to just say you wanted me to keep skating, but you couldn't' She had said.  
  
"I should have just told her I wanted her to keep skating. Now she going to go back to being a preppy bitch." He said walking to his mansion.  
  
************************ Next Day at school ************************  
  
"Look, it's the preppy bitch!" Eriol's friend called down the hall. Tomoyo looked around and saw Eriol there, and he saw a single tear roll down her face.  
  
"Dude, that was so uncool!" Eriol said as he walked after Tomoyo.  
  
"Yo, since when do you care? You used to say that all the time." Yamazaki said looking at him confused.  
  
"Well, things change, and people have feelings!" Eriol came back as he ran to Tomoyo.  
  
"Something's not right there!" Yamazaki said to the rest of the group.  
  
************************ Tomoyo and Eriol ************************  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo Stop!" Eriol said finally grabbing her arm to stop her.  
  
"Leave me alone. Go hang with your stupid friends and leave this preppy bitch alone!" She said pushing him angrily.  
  
"Listen to me! I'm sorry for what he said! I'm sorry! Listen, I want you to meet me tonight at my house. I wanna talk with you!" He said. She was about to say 'no', but her mouth didn't agree with her head.  
  
"Fine!" She said walking away.  
  
************************ Eriol's Mansion ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked up to the old mansion. It was 10:00pm, and she walked up an knocked on the door. It swung open revealing Eriol in his normal skater outfit.  
  
"Well, come in!" He said moving aside for her. She walked into the house taking in all the beauty of it. "Sit on the couch wont you?" He asked smiling. She sat down and watched him sit next to her.  
  
"Remember yesterday when you asked me if I wanted you to continue?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She answered wondering where this was going.  
  
"I should have said yes! I should have went after you, and told you I wanted you to stay. I should have, but I didn't and I'm sorry." He said. Tomoyo's mask fell, and she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried there. He patted her back and hugged her tightly.  
  
"How did this happen? I couple days ago, I hated you! Now, I-I.." She couldn't finish. What would he say?  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I promise not to tell anyone, at least until the skater competition in three weeks." He said pulling her back. What happened next was totally oblivious to him as his lips brushed with hers. He looked at her, but her eyes were closed. He closed his and pulled her closer. She willingly opened her mouth for him to explore. They only broke for air.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said looking away. He pulled her face back to him and stared into her lilac eyes. He kissed her again, and laid her back on the couch. She pulled him crushing his lips to hers as millions of feelings rushed through her. "Eriol, what will we do at school?" She asked through kisses. He pulled back.  
  
"Well, I'll feel absolutely horrible listening to the guys say mean things about you, but if I keep standing up for you, they'll suspect something." He said stroking her hair.  
  
"Then we keep the masks on, and not let any of them suspect anything." She smiled.  
  
"Well, my mask mistress, I think your idea is great. By the way..There's no way I'm letting you quit skating, cuz I told Syaoran I had someone in mind for our team." He smiled as she kissed him again.  
  
"I knew you'd change your mind." She giggled. "I should get going home. Sakura's supposed to be calling me sometime, and if I'm not there she'll suspect something."  
  
"Ok, but you're to meet me at the end of the day behind the gym tomorrow so we can work out plans to practice." He said kissing her once more before letting her up.  
  
************************ Next day at school ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked past Eriol and his gang smiling contently.  
  
"Bitch!" The girl with black hair and crimson eyes said making everyone laugh. Tomoyo turned her head and looked at Eriol getting an *I'm-Sorry* look, before he placed his mask back on. The day went on like any other day, and hers and Eriol's little sham was working perfectly. No one had a clue, and Sakura's conversations were ignored like usual, except Tomoyo was actually listening to bits and pieces.  
  
"Well, the mysterious girl hasn't shown in a while."  
  
"That's nice" Tomoyo said nonchalantly.  
  
"Eriol said that he knows this person who will be great for our team!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"You're coming to watch me right?! Please, I know you hate it, but you could at least come and watch!"  
  
"I'll think about it! Come on, we have practice."  
  
************************ Cheerleading practice ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked into the gym to find Eriol and his normal gang in there watching.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" He said like he always did. She turned away from him. This was the usual routine, and she had to keep her mask on. She watched Eriol leave the gym, and turn quick to tell her to meet him in five minutes. As Tomoyo fell off the pyramid again, she turned to Sakura.  
  
"I think I need some air! I'll be right back!" She said walking out the gym, and looking for Eriol. He was against the wall.  
  
"OK, I'm here." She said hugging him, as he kissed her.  
  
"This day has been horrible!" He said holding her.  
  
"I know, but we are the best aren't we?"  
  
"The best of the best. OK, I figure you could come over tonight. I have a skate arena in my cellar, and we could practice there. It's great if someone shows up, cuz you can hide if you want to."  
  
"Sounds great!" She said kissing him before walking back to practice.  
  
"Little bitch, I'll teach you to steal my man!" A bleached blonde girl said. She had accidentally seen the two kiss, and she had the perfect plan to destroy them!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Well, I love cliff hangers, nut I promise to update A.S.A.P if I get some reviews. 


	4. The Mistake

Authors Note: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: The Mistake  
  
"Little bitch, I'll teach you to steal my man!" A bleached blonde girl said. She had accidentally seen the two kiss, and she had the perfect plan to destroy them!  
  
She walked back to The skater group as Cheerleading practice ended.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's with you today? You're not concentrating!" Sakura said as Tomoyo fell again.  
  
"I don't know, Let's try one more time." She said getting up.  
  
"Eriol, I dare you to scream 'Tomoyo's the bitchiest Prep of them all!'" The bleach-blonde girl said.  
  
"Isn't that a little childish Tia?" He said talking with Syaoran, who cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude, you've done worse than that! What's with you?" Yamazaki said  
  
"Oh my god, fine!" Eriol said standing up. "Hey Tomoyo!" He shouted, as she looked up at him. His heart dropped, but he knew that she would understand.  
  
"What do you want?" She shouted as she finally made it up on the pyramid.  
  
"You're the bitchiest prep of them all!" He said as everyone burst laughing. He sat back down smiling until he looked at her. She had a determined look upon her face.  
  
"And you're an ass skater jerk!" She said as she did a flip off the pyramid and landed perfectly.  
  
************************ Eriol's house 9:47pm ************************  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door, and entered to Eriol's greeting.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to me today!" She giggled as she placed her bag full of her skater clothes and board on the floor by the couch.  
  
"I can't believe you came back at me!" He answered wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"You don't expect me to just put up with it do you?" She asked smiling. He leaned in and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it.  
  
"Lets go practice." He said breaking away and picking up her bag. She changed in the bathroom, and met him in the basement.  
  
************************ Basement ************************  
  
"This is so awesome Eriol!" She gasped in awe.  
  
"Thanks." They were interrupted by the door bell ringing. "Go up into my room while I answer the door. You'll be able to see everything from there." She ran to his room, and left the door slightly open as Eriol answered the door.  
  
************************ At the door ************************  
  
Eriol opened the door to reveal Tia standing there smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Eriol!" She said hyperly.  
  
"What do you want Tia? I'm busy doing stuff." He said not letting her in. She pushed past him anyways.  
  
"What's with you?" She asked turning back to look at him.  
  
"I told you, I'm busy, so please leave." He said nicely.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" She asked. Tomoyo had to place her hands over her mouth to stop from screaming.  
  
"You're not my girlfriend, so like I said, please leave!" He said again. Tomoyo burst into tears as Tia kissed him harshly. She adverted her gaze for a minute, and when she turned back around, Tia and Eriol were still in their lip lock. She shut the door slowly and without noise as she sat on his bed crying.  
  
"Tia, what the hell was that?" He asked finally pushing her off.  
  
"Your kiss dear!" She said. He yanked her off and threw her out the door.  
  
"Leave me alone Tia, you're not my girl friend, an you never will be. GO AWAY!" he said slamming the door. He turned, then his face expression changed to horror as he remembered Tomoyo was listening to the entire conversation. HE ran to his room and opened the door to find her crying on his bed.  
  
************************ Tomoyo and Eriol ************************  
  
He walked next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away harshly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She said whipping her tears away.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
"No, just leave me alone! I can't believe you would act like you liked me, then turn around and kiss another girl!" She said.  
  
"Tomoyo, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her!" He said. "You have to believe me!"  
  
"No, just leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again. You stay away from me Hiiragizawa! I can't believe I thought I was in love with you!" She screamed as she ran past him, down the stairs, and out the door. Eriol just sat there in shock.  
  
"She was in love with me?! Why didn't I see that one coming? I'm such an idiot!" He said hitting himself in the head. That night was restless for Eriol as he tossed and turned with Tomoyo's voice going through his head.  
  
'You stay away from me Hiiragizawa! I can't believe I thought I was in love with you!'  
  
"I have to talk to her!" He decided.  
  
************************ Next day at school ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked to her locker, with a new hatred for skaters. Sakura walked up to her wearing her same old skater stuff, with Syaoran with her.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" She greeted happily.  
  
"Sakura, this is the last time I'll say it. Don't wear that stuff I hate it!" She said angrily.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" She said walking away.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were friends." Just then Eriol turned the corner and caught up to Syaoran.  
  
"We were friends, but You'll have to choose. Them or me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I can't choose you're both my friends. That's not fair Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
"Then you're with them." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Wait a minute..what happened to make you hate them so much?"  
  
"I've suddenly realized that they're all back stabbing jerks!" Tomoyo said walking angrily down the hall.  
  
"That was weird!" Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
Eriol walked away toward his final class of the day hoping to catch Tomoyo for a moment. She walked out of class, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down a hall that was empty.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked trying to get free.  
  
"To talk to you about what happened yesterday." He said.  
  
"No, I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
"Please just hear me out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please Tomoyo! I beg you!" He pleaded.  
  
"Why should I? As far as I know you could be lying."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked as she thought.. 'No he hadn't.'  
  
"Fine, two minutes" She said  
  
"I swear that Tia isn't my girl friend as much as she would want to be. I don't like her cuz I'm in love with someone else!" He said looking sincere.  
  
"And who's that someone else?" Tomoyo asked as she held her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Hee hee, cliff hanger!! Review soon. 


	5. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not  
  
"And who's that someone else?" Tomoyo asked as she held her breath.  
  
"It-It's....I can't say here! Come to my house tonight and I'll tell you." Eriol said as a group of people walked by as the end of the day bell rang.  
  
"I-I can't. Sakura's coming over tonight so we can go get dresses for the semi-formal on Friday night." She said. 'Maybe He'll ask me.'  
  
"Oh, who's your date?" Eriol asked as they walked to her locker.  
  
"I don't have one." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, I should get going....Syaoran's waiting. I'll see ya at the dance though."  
  
"Right...."She said lifting her mask again. (Just to let you know it's Wednesday)  
  
"Bye!" He said walking to Syaoran, as Sakura walked up behind her.  
  
************************ Tomoyo and Sakura ************************  
  
"Saw you were actually having a civilized conversation with Eriol." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Yea, we were discussing....um....Math." She said thinking quickly.  
  
"Oh, I hate that subject. Anyways, you ready to go spend some money." She asked.  
  
"Only if we can stop so you can change." Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Fine, I brought a change of clothes. I'll be right back." She said walking to the girls bathroom, then walking out in jeans and a pink t-shirt. "Happy?"  
  
"Very, lets go!" Tomoyo said as they walked out to her bodyguards in the car.  
  
************************ At the mall ************************  
  
They walked into Debs looking for another dress to wear.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think this would look perfect for you!" Sakura said handing her a blue dress that had blue glitter all over it. It was a V-neck-spaghetti- strap that crisscrossed in the back.  
  
"I'll try it on, while you try this one on." Tomoyo said handing her a light pink dress that was made for Sakura it seemed. It had tiny cherry blossoms scattered all around it, and it had two ties in the back. They walked out a minute later wearing these dresses.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo! You look great!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura you look so Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo said. "I'm gonna get this dress." Tomoyo said walking back into the changing room.  
  
"Same here." Sakura answered as they changed back into their *street clothes*.  
  
"Sakura, we should go to Icing, or Clares and get some accessories."  
  
"Ok, come on!" They walked into the shop and came out with a bag full of stuff to go with their outfits.  
  
************************ Eriol, Syaoran, and Tia ************************  
  
"So who are you taking Syaoran?" Eriol asked as they walked out of the tailors, totally avoiding Tia who was clung to his arm.  
  
"Sakura's going with me, and who are you going with?"  
  
"No one I guess."  
  
"You wanna know what would be funny?" Tia asked.  
  
"Why are you with us?"  
  
"Cuz I can, but what would be funny would be for you to ask Daidouji. It would be the perfect prank." Tia said holding back laughs.  
  
"I think I will." Eriol said.  
  
'Great, and I have the perfect way to finish the prank too!' Tia thought to herself.  
  
************************ Thursday after school ************************  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo at the last bell as everyone was shuffling to get home.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol said stopping her in the hall.  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"You want to go to the dance with me tomorrow." her face lit up hearing him ask.  
  
"Sure." She said casually.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8:30pm. At your house." he said walking away. Tomoyo went home so happy for that day.  
  
************************ Semi-Formal ************************  
  
Tomoyo waited patiently at her door for Eriol to show up. She looked ravishing, with help from her mother. The door bell rang, and Tomoyo allowed the maid to get it.  
  
"I'm looking for Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol's voice said to the maid.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo, a handsome man is here for you." The maid said as Tomoyo showed up at the door.  
  
"Thank you Mary. I'll be back at ten." Tomoyo said as they walked out to the car. The dance blared with music. Tomoyo walked in with Eriol, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. They found Sakura and sat down.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He went to get some punch, and Tia had to drag him away." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll go grab Syaoran, and save him." Eriol said excusing himself.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, I never would have thought you'd come with your worst enemy." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Well, he was the only one who asked me, so I had to accept." Tomoyo said smiling. Tia walked over to the girls smiling too good for her to pull off. "What do you want?"  
  
"Tomoyo, how's your night going?" Tia asked sitting in Eriol's seat.  
  
"Just fine thanks." Eriol walked over with two cups of punch, and wondered what Tia was doing over there.  
  
"Ladies!" He said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your dates." Tia said. As she walked away she slightly bumped into Eriol causing him to spill Tomoyo's drink all over her dress.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed as the red color stained her beautiful dress. "ERIOL HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled running out of the dance toward the regular park.  
  
"Tomoyo, wait!" he said running toward the exit, until Tia grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on Eriol, Lets dance." She said. He ripped his arm away from her with fire burning his eyes.  
  
"You did this! You knew this would happen." He said angrily.  
  
"Of course silly!" She said smiling again. He ran out the door and toward where Tomoyo had gone. Tia just stood there dumb founded.  
  
************************ With Tomoyo ************************  
  
She sat on a swing with a daisy in her hand picking the peddles.  
  
"He loves me....He hates me!" She said sobbing. Tears fell down her cheek and onto her stained dress. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was running with her tears.  
  
************************ With Eriol ************************  
  
He ran and ran toward the park looking for any sign of Tomoyo.  
  
"Where are you?" He whispered to himself, as it started to rain.  
  
"TOMOYO!! TOMOYO WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: That was so sad. Well, Review soon!!! 


	6. A Chilling Sickness

Authors Note: Well, here's chapter 6 for ya! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six- A Chilling Sickness  
  
"TOMOYO!! TOMOYO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Eriol screamed into the night. He ran through the pouring rain looking for any sign of her. He ran to the skate park and back to her house, where her guards were worried because she hadn't shown up. He almost gave up hope as he ran to the park and found it empty.  
  
************************ With Tomoyo ************************  
  
She walked and stood on the bridge overlooking the small stream as the hard, cold rain fell. She had stomped on her daisy because it told her that Eriol Loved her, and she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"If he loved me, he never would have kissed that Tia girl, and he wouldn't have poured that punch all over me!" She wept. The pounding rain drowned out her cries, and Eriol's steps toward her hiding place.  
  
************************ Tomoyo and Eriol ************************  
  
He walked through the park toward the bridge. His hair was matted to his face, and his glasses were on the verge of fogging. He heard a faint voice singing one of his favorite Avril Lavigne song.  
  
Tomoyo stood at the bridge singing a song that just came to her, she didn't even like it, but she could only think of this one song.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
Tomoyo stood there singing this song. It made perfect sense at this point in time.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Eriol started walking toward the voice. He knew that voice, or at least he thought he did.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here i know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
More tears came out of her eyes as she sang it.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
She finished feeling worse than before. She was hoping some miracle would have someone, anyone find her. Her body was numb from the cold, and her hair and dress were stuck to her body, as the rain came down harder.  
  
Eriol turned the corner toward the bridge, and stopped seeing her just standing there. He almost ran to her side seeing her shiver.  
  
"There you are! What are you doing in the rain?" He asked hugging her tightly. She just shoved him off.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you think you've done enough?" She asked glairing at him. She was glad that he couldn't see her tears through the rain.  
  
"You know, I've been looking everywhere for you. I should get you out of the rain." He said placing his wet coat on her shoulders.  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again." She said as she sneezed.  
  
"Tomoyo, come with me please. You're catching a cold." He said leading her toward his house.  
  
"NO!" She said getting free. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't know why you're mad at me, for something Tia did." He said standing looking at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You were the one who *achoo* spilled the *achoo* drink on me! *Achoo!*" She said.  
  
"No, she bumped into me as she left the table, She kissed me, and she did it because I think she knows how much I- I love you." He said looking away. At that moment her head snapped up.  
  
"Y-You what?"  
  
"That's right! I LOVE YOU TOMOYO!" He said. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you too!" She said to him as her eyes were shut, and she clung to him.  
  
"Come on, my house is just around the corner. I think you've caught a cold." He said walking her toward his house as she sneezed once again.  
  
************************ Back at the dance ************************  
  
"You know, I think Tomoyo and Eriol are together right now." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"I had a feeling he liked her, but I would have never guessed he would let it show like that." Syaoran said dancing with Sakura.  
  
"You know, Eriol still hasn't told us who the other skater is." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it's Tomoyo." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Can't be, she doesn't know how to skate! She doesn't even own a board." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, we could always ask him at school on Monday."  
  
"Yeah we could!"  
  
"OK ladies and gentile men, the dance is now over, if you would kindly leave, and have a wonderful weekend." The principal blared over the microphone.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
He made her sit on the couch while he went to get her some dry clothes and blankets. She was shivering and sneezing like crazy. He came back with a pair of pajamas for her. She went and changed in the bathroom. The clothes were extremely big on her, but they were warm.  
  
"Thank *achoo* you." She said lying on the couch as he placed three comforters on her, and a thermometer in her mouth. He took it out a few moments later.  
  
"Well, you have a fever. 103 to be exact. I'll go make some tea, and I want you to try and sleep." He said walking out of the room. She snuggled up on the couch, that was big enough to be a bed. He came back a few minutes later with tea.  
  
"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked as she sneezed again.  
  
"Of course, now close you eyes." He hushed, as he moved a piece of her hair off her face. She sighed deeply, as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
************************ Next day ************************  
  
Eriol was afraid because Tomoyo hadn't waken the next day. She was still breathing and everything, but she wouldn't open her eyes. When he touched her cheek it felt like a stove. He ran upstairs and drew a bath, and placed ice in it. He went back downstairs and picked up Tomoyo's burning body.  
  
"You're going to be ok." He said to her unconscious body. He placed her lightly in the freezing water and waited for her fever to decrease.  
  
"Who's the girl Eriol?" Nakuru, Eriol's sister, asked.  
  
"Nakuru, I thought you were abroad on an exchange program."  
  
"I just came back for the day to get some extra stuff. My exchange parents are here too. So once again, who's the girl?"  
  
"This is Tomoyo, she's a friend of mine. She got sick, and I'm trying to get her fever down."  
  
"Well, when you're done with that, she's welcome to borrow any of my clothes, and she can stay in my room. Well, gotta go. See ya bro." She said walking out of the bathroom. (I made a rhyme!)  
  
"Right, bye!" Eriol said lifting Tomoyo's now cooled body out of the freezing tub. He brought her into his room. She opened her eyes slowly as the cold water seeped into her body.  
  
"W-where am I?" She asked looking into Eriol's stormy eyes.  
  
"You're at my house, remember?" He said as he brought her in some clothes.  
  
"Oh yea, Sorry.." She said looking away as she sneezed again.  
  
"You still have a cold, so I'm making you stay the night here." He said turning around so she could change.  
  
"And where will you sleep?" She asked knowing she was in his room.  
  
"Down stairs on the couch, or in my sisters room." He said turning back to her.  
  
"Will you stay in here with me? PLEASE!!!!" She said giving him a puppy dog face. She giggled watching him squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"Fine, but please stop with that face." He said chuckling. He went and sat next to her in the bed as she tried to fall asleep. She placed her head on his chest, and breathed in his sent. He placed his arm securely around her waist as he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Hee hee, I'm mean, and I'm gonna stop the chapter right here!! Review!!! 


	7. Together At Last

Authors Note: Sorry bout the lack of updating, but I had a slight case of writers block! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Together At Last  
  
Tomoyo woke up in Eriol's arms. Her fever and cold had completely vanished, but she nuzzled into his arms anyways. Eriol stirred awake and looked at the angel in his arms.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo." He whispered in her hair.  
  
"Morning Eriol. Sleep well?" She asked staring into his blue eyes.  
  
"Better than ever." He said lightly kissing her. "Come on, we have to go meet Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura's been worried sick about you, and we have to tell them you'll be the skater on our team."  
  
"No don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise! Please!" She said giving him the puppy-dog face that made him squirm.  
  
"Fine, but please stop with the face!" He said chuckling.  
  
"Ok, where's the shower? I should probably be getting home soon."  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran know about us! He figured it out when I ran after you at the dance." Tomoyo froze from getting up, and looked at Eriol.  
  
"Well, that's good, cuz now I don't have to lie to my best friend." Tomoyo stated giving him a kiss.  
  
"The bathroom's down the hall, to the left." Eriol said. Tomoyo got up from the bed and walked to the shower. She got out fifteen minutes later, and walked into Eriol's room wearing a towel.  
  
"I just realized that I have no clothes for school today." She said blushing like mad.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind the skater look, you can borrow some of my clothes." He said taking out some baggy paints and a baggy t-shirt.  
  
"Well, I don't have a choice, and I no longer care if people see me with you. All I want is to be around you!" She said taking the clothes and giving him a kiss.  
  
************************ At school ************************  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked to school together hand n' hand. They were getting all sorts of looks and stairs, but they didn't care as they walked up to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Morning." Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to switch to the skater side." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Bite me!" Tomoyo said walking to her locker.  
  
************************ Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura ************************  
  
"Dude, how'd you do it?" Syaoran asked as they watched Tomoyo walk to her locker.  
  
"Well, It just sorta happened that day when you dared me to walk her home." Eriol said, not wanting to give Tomoyo's skating secret away.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Sakura said as Tomoyo finally made it back to the group.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" She asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"You, but anyways..are you coming to watch me now at the skate competition?" Sakura asked beggingly.  
  
"Yea, don't worry, I'll be there." She said looking at Eriol as they walked off to class.  
  
(Time Gap!!)  
  
************************ Four days later (One day before the competition.) ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked with Sakura out of their last class of the day. (by the way it's Friday)  
  
"I'm so glad we don't have homework!" Sakura said. "Now I have time to practice."  
  
"Yea.." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I see you like the skater look now don't you!" Sakura pointed out. Tomoyo had been wearing skater stuff since she was at Eriol's house.  
  
"Well, I have no need to hide the fact that they're comfortable when I' around you and Eriol, so I just don't care anymore." She said as they met up with the boys.  
  
************************ With the boys ************************  
  
"Eriol..you seriously need to tell me who the other skater for our team is going to be!" Syaoran said persistently.  
  
"It's a surprise, so back off!" Eriol said as the girls walked up.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen Tia around lately." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, maybe you haven't been looking hard enough Skater prep!" Tomoyo heard Tia say from behind her.  
  
"Damn..spoke too soon!" Tomoyo said causing everyone to giggle and laugh.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo..sorry bout me and the others making fun of you a while back." A girl with black hair and crimson eyes said walking past Tia.  
  
"Um..no problem." Tomoyo said looking at Eriol who walked up behind her and placed his arms securely around her waist.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin! Syaoran's cousin." The girl said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo said smiling brightly.  
  
"Excuse me!" Tia said getting back in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"There's no excuse for you!" Tomoyo said giving her a look as everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"You little bitch!" Tia said as she swung for Tomoyo. It was easily blocked by both Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
************************ Tia and Tomoyo ************************  
  
"You wanna fight..fine!" Tomoyo said being relieved from Eriol's grip. "This will only take a minute!" She said kissing him lightly.  
  
"He's mine!" Tia said attacking Tomoyo.  
  
"What kind of makeup do you wear?" Tomoyo asked as she blocked Tia's kicks and punches.  
  
"Tomoyo..beauty secrets can wait for later I think!" Sakura said from the sideline. A circle was now forming around the two fighting girls, and amazingly they were cheering for Tomoyo.  
  
"Bitch..I'll teach you for stealing Eriol from me!" Tia said pouncing.  
  
"One..you'll have to hit me first. Two..he was never yours so how could I steal him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He was too! Even if he didn't know it yet!" Tia screamed.  
  
"I'm getting sick of you." Tomoyo said stopping, blocking, and then punching Tia causing her to fly into the crowd. "ok, let's get out of here." As they walked out of the building to the skating park.  
  
************************ Skate park ************************  
  
Tomoyo just sat and watched. She never knew how good Sakura was, until she saw her practicing. When Sakura whipped out, Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sakura, you have to rotate your body more." Tomoyo said. Sakura did the trick again, and rotated her body like Tomoyo said and landed perfectly.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time.  
  
"I saw it one day when I was reading this magazine. Good thing I read it." Tomoyo said giggling. She was relieved when they believed her. "I'm gonna get going home if I'm going to see you at the competition."  
  
"I'll walk you home!" Eriol said getting off the half-pike.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
He walked her to her front door.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up at 7:00am! Make sure your wheels are oiled, and you have your gear." He said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry." She said as she walked into her house. He grabbed her wrist firmly to make her stop.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be great. I love you." He said looking at her seriously.  
  
"I love you too. If you don't mind, can I show up at your house at like 6:00am to practice a little?"  
  
"How could I ever say no to you. Bye!" He said as she kissed him lightly, which turned into a passionate one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: ok, sorry this is shot, but you're going to love the next chapter!! Review!! 


	8. Skating Competition, The New Skater Reve...

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I feel so luffed! Well, here's your next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Skating Competition, The New Skater Revealed  
  
Tomoyo's alarm clock rang at 5:30am. She was totally awake, and that was abnormal for her waking so early in the morning. She grabbed her board, and Eriol's clean clothes that the maid was nice enough to wash for her. She stuck everything into a duffel bag and walked out her door wearing her own skater clothes.  
  
************************ On the way to Eriol's ************************  
  
It was still dark as Tomoyo walked toward Eriol's house. She saw the silhouette of some one as she walked, but didn't care.  
  
"Bitch..I'll teach you for taking my Eriol!" A voice said. Tomoyo looked at the figure walking and saw the glare from metal.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked getting slightly scared. Tia walked into the street light with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare." Tia said.  
  
"How many times do I have to beat your ass before you get the fact that compared to me you're nothing?" Tomoyo asked walking around Tia, but jumped back when Tia slashed her knife at Tomoyo.  
  
"You took Eriol from me, so I'm going to kill you!" Tia said attacking Tomoyo with the knife. (can you say psycho?) Tomoyo dodged the blade, but got cut when she tried to dodge Tia's kick.  
  
"You're insane!" Tomoyo said swinging her bag at Tia causing her to fall back as Tomoyo ran in the direction of Eriol's house. She was glade that she was faster than Tia, but the negative was that Tia had her skate board with her, and caught up to Tomoyo in no time. Tomoyo screamed as Tia swiped her knife at Tomoyo again. Tomoyo dodged again, and managed to knock Tia off her board as she finally reached Eriol's house. Her legs stung,a nd she was gasping for air. She ran up to the door and banged watching Tia head toward her again.  
  
"Eriol!" She screamed as the door opened to reveal a tired looking Eriol. She jumped into his arms. He looked out the door to see Tia throw something towards them, and slammed the door shut to hear a clunk. He opened the door finding the knife in the door.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
"Tomoyo are you ok?" He asked as she gripped him tighter, not wanting to let go, and that scared him. She was shaking slightly, and he could feel the tears on his neck. "Shhhh..it's ok" he soothed. "You need to tell me what happened." he said pulling her back.  
  
"I was on my way over, when I met up with Tia. I didn't know it was her at first, and I didn't know she had a knife until she attacked me with it. She said she was going to kill me because I stole you." Tomoyo cried holding him tighter to her.  
  
"It's ok, let's get your cut cleaned up." He said. He lifted her into his arms and brought her to the couch. "I'll be right back, to clean your cut." He said moving away when she finally released her death grip. He came back with antibiotic cream and bandages. When he was done he put the stuff away and sat down next to her.  
  
"Do you still want to practice, because you don't have to if you don't want to. You don't have to be on the team if you don't want to be either."  
  
"yes, I still want to be apart of the team. I have the tricks I want to do, but I want to make sure I can do them correctly." She said looking down. He lifted her chin, and look into her eyes. She swung her arms around his neck crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again. Don't ever leave me. Please!" She asked. He pulled her back and stared at her.  
  
"I promise not to leave you." He said. She pressed her lips on his. She realized then that she wanted nothing but to be with him forever, but did he feel the same way? He laid her back on the couch kissing her deeply. He felt her calm down as he kissed her. (remember all that this is a PG-13 story, so no lemons) He realized then that he loved her more than anything, and he would sacrifice everything to make sure no harm came to her.  
  
"I think we should get practicing." She said not really wanting to get up when they broke from the kiss. He moved and helped her up. They went down into the basement. Tomoyo got out her board and handed Eriol his clean clothes.  
  
"Thank you!" He said kissing her before going to his room to put them away. She started practicing while he was gone.  
  
************************ With Eriol. ************************  
  
He shut his door and placed the clothes on his bed. 'I don't know what you're doing to me, but I like it. I've finally fallen for someone, and she's perfect. I just pray that we stay together always. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her.' He said to himself.  
  
************************ The competition ************************  
  
They walked to the competition area together. He was holding her hand tight to his as she carried her stuff in her duffel bag. They met up with Sakura and Syaoran a minute later.  
  
"Takashi said he would be here soon, and Mei Lin is registering us. So, where's the new team member?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't worry, when the person is to perform, then you'll know!" Eriol said walking to the half-pike followed bye Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Oh my god Tomoyo, what happened to your arm?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I got attacked by Tia this morning." She said walking closer to Eriol. He placed his arms around her waist and held her tight.  
  
"remember, I promised not to leave you!" Eriol whispered in her ear. She nodded contently and sighed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worry written all over her face.  
  
"I'm fine Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled. They walked and sat at their team area waiting for their groups turn.  
  
"I hope your mystery member gets here soon Eriol!" Mei Lin said angrily waiting for their next member.  
  
"Don't worry. The person will be here." Eriol said hugging Tomoyo to him as she sat on his lap. She had her head on his shoulder, and was playing with his hair while humming to the music that was playing for the skaters.  
  
"Could you at least tell us if it's a girl or a guy?" Takashi asked getting agitated.  
  
"Nope!" Eriol said as Syaoran went up for his turn. They watched him do all kinds of cool tricks.  
  
"And Li Syaoran gets a 9.7!" The judges said. "Next up is Li Mei Lin!" She went up.  
  
"Go Mei Lin!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"You sure you can do this?" Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear as she watched Mei Lin.  
  
"I'm positive!" She said looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"Li Mei Lin gets a 9.6!" the judges said. "Next up is Yamazaki Takashi!"  
  
"Ok, after I go it's your turn, so right before I finish tell Sakura you have to go to the bathroom, and go over and get ready. I told the judges your name, so Sakura will get a surprise when you're called." Eriol whispered.  
  
"And Yamazaki Takashi gets a 9.7! Next up is Kinomoto Sakura!" The mic blared.  
  
"GO SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. "Remember to rotate!" She said and Sakura nodded knowing what Tomoyo was talking about.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura gets a 9.7! Next is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Sakura came back as Eriol went up laughing and gasping at the same time.  
  
"That was great Sakura!" Tomoyo said hugging her friend.  
  
"Thanks, so do you know how the mystery member is?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo panicked slightly, but the shook her head no.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment, I have to use the ladies room. If I'm not back tell me Eriol's score!" Tomoyo said grabbing her bag and walking towards the ladies room.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol receives a 9.9!! That's great!" the announcer said. Sakura watched a mystery person get on the half pike as Eriol got off. "Next is Daidouji Tomoyo!" Sakura and the team gasped as the saw Tomoyo get out her board and put on her helmet.  
  
"Sakura, I thought you said she didn't own a board!" Syaoran said gaping at Tomoyo as she waited for the signal.  
  
"I didn't think she did, I've never seen it! Eriol, you have some explaining to do!" Sakura said as Eriol joined them.  
  
"Later, right now we should watch this!" Eriol said as Tomoyo began. She had to be the best skater in the whole of Japan. She was pulling moves only pros did.  
  
"I never knew she could do that!" Sakura said watching Tomoyo closely. When Tomoyo finished the entire crowd was quiet waiting for her scores.  
  
"Well, that was the best we have ever seen. Daidouji Tomoyo receives a perfect score of 10.0!!" The announcer said. "Please be patient as the judges configure the scores."  
  
************************ With Tomoyo and the team ************************  
  
She walked over to the group with their mouths slightly opened, except for Eriol who smiled brightly.  
  
"You were wonderful!" Eriol said kissing her.  
  
"Well?" She asked the rest of the group.  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't know you could do that!" Sakura said.  
  
"For a prep you did better than all of us!" Mei Lin said.  
  
"I knew there was something about you when you corrected Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"How? When? What?!" Was all Takashi was able to say. Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
"Let me explain!" Eriol started. "You know when we were supposed to capture the girl at the skate park? Well, I did, but I didn't tell you."  
  
"She's the skater we went looking for!" Sakura asked stunned.  
  
"Yea, sorry Sakura, but I couldn't say anything. It was my secret!" She said.  
  
"But you hated us! This makes no sense." Syaoran said.  
  
"No I hated your attitudes toward me! Skating is what I do to relieve the stress." Tomoyo said giggling. Everyone gathered around her and hugged her.  
  
************************ The competition ************************  
  
"Well, there is a tie. Breaking the tie will be determined by one member from each team skating their best on the half pike. The two winners are the Chan team and the Li team. Please pick a member and report to the pike!" the announcer said.  
  
"Well, who's it gonna be?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I vote for Tomoyo!" Mei Lin said.  
  
"I agree!" Takashi said.  
  
"Well, they're having Tia go, so I agree with Tomoyo going!" Syaoran said. At the Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"T-Tia's on the other team?" She said in horror.  
  
"Yea..you don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can have someone else go!" Eriol said seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"N-No, I can do it!" She said looking at Tia who was already at the pike top.  
  
"You'll be wonderful, just think of your goal, not of her, and don't let her anywhere near your board!" Eriol said giving her a hug. "I'll be right here when you're done beating her. I wont leave you. I promise!" He said kissing her.  
  
"I believe you!" She said walking toward the pike.  
  
"The two members have been chosen. Ming Tia, and Daidouji Tomoyo. Tia will be going first." She took off down the pike doing great tricks as Tomoyo watched slightly bored.  
  
"Beat that prissy! By the way, hope you know how to dodge knifes on a board!" Tia said pushing Tomoyo off the top making her start unevenly, but Tomoyo got control and ended up doing a new trick no one had ever seen before. She heard a loud 'wow' from the crowd as she finished smiling at Tia who scowled.  
  
"Bitch!" Tia said getting down.  
  
"The winners of the Grand National Skating Competition is the Li Team!" The announcer said. Tomoyo ran into Eriol's arms crying from joy!  
  
"And what was that move called?" He asked meaning her first trick.  
  
"The Knife Dodger!" Tomoyo giggled kissing Eriol.  
  
The team won, and Tia ended up in jail for attempted murder.  
  
The End!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Well, that was the end of this story, but don't worry I'll have and epologue so you don't feel like I left you at a cliff hanger! 


	9. Epilogue

Authors Note: well, here's you epologue!! Byes!! Be sure to read my other stories if you like this one, and count on other stories in the future. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epologue!!  
  
It's a year after the competition, and Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura are all on summer vacation. Syaoran and Sakura are married, and Tomoyo is living with Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are your plans for tonight?" Eriol asked hugging her tightly.  
  
"Nothing, why?" She asked thinking he was being silly asking when he knew the answer.  
  
"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight that's why, so make sure you're ready to go at 8:30pm." He said kissing her.  
  
"OK, I'll see you later then." She said returning to Sakura. Sakura was sitting in her room with a huge smile on her face. "What?" Tomoyo asked turning to her long time friend.  
  
"This time I get to pick the dress." Sakura said evilly, scaring Tomoyo.  
  
"Do you have to?" Tomoyo asked walking slowly backwards.  
  
"Yes I do, and I think I know the perfect one!" Sakura said dragging Tomoyo to her closet. She took out a beautiful blue-sparkly dress. It was a perfect fit and accented her curves.  
  
************************ 8:30pm ************************  
  
Tomoyo was amazed at how good Sakura had done with her hair and makeup. She was glade thinking of what could have happened if she hadn't taught Sakura about using makeup. A black limo pulled up where Tomoyo was waiting, and the driver got out.  
  
"You must be miss Daidouji. I'm Fred, your driver. Eriol is waiting for you at the restaurant." He said escorting her to the car. She got in and sat patiently looking out the window. "Would you like some music miss?"  
  
"No thanks! You would happen to know where we're going would you?" Tomoyo asked in wonder.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was ordered not to tell you." The driver said smiling. They pulled up to a outside restaurant that was bathed in cherry blossoms. Tomoyo got out of the car and her eyes had stars in them.  
  
"Wow!" She gasped as a waiter came up to her.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, your party is waiting for you! This way please." He said showing her to a secluded area out of the normal restaurant. She gaped at the beautiful garden as the waiter lead her a few more feet before she saw Eriol.  
  
"Arigato!" She said to the waiter who smiled and left the two alone.  
  
************************ Eriol and Tomoyo ************************  
  
Tomoyo walked to Eriol smiling brightly. It was a change for him to not be in skater gear. He kissed her hand, then pulled her into a more passionate kiss.  
  
"Eriol, what are we doing here?" She asked in wonder when they broke from the kiss. He didn't answer, he just got down on one knee still holding her hand as he reached into his pocket with his free hand. Tomoyo gasped..she hadn't accounted for him doing this.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo, will you marry me?" he asked showing her the ring. She placed her free hand on her mouth looking at the sapphire blue engagement ring in the black box. She felt tears come to her eyes, but they were happy tears.  
  
"Eriol, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She said. He placed the ring on her finger, got up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's about time!" Tomoyo heard a familiar voice come from the distance. She gave Eriol a kiss as she saw Mei Lin, Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu (Takashi's wife), and Jamie (Mei Lin's fiancée).  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.  
  
"Eriol planned this whole thing out, and since I know how you love to tape everything.." Sakura said holding up one of Tomoyo's video cameras. "..I got the whole thing on tape!" She said giggling.  
  
************************ Six months later ************************  
  
Tomoyo paced the room nervously.  
  
"Tomoyo, please stop or you're going to rip your dress." Sakura said walking out in a blue brides maid dress.  
  
"I'm just so nervous! I never thought this day would come." She said sitting down and fidgeting.  
  
"I'm sure he's just as nervous as you!" Chiharu stated wearing the same thing as Sakura.  
  
"I know he is!" Came Mei Lin's voice as she entered the room.  
  
************************ With Eriol ************************  
  
He paced the room as Syaoran finished getting ready.  
  
"God, you're worse than me when I married Sakura!" Syaoran stated chuckling.  
  
"Bite me! I bet Sakura hasn't told you her little secret!" Eriol shot back causing Syaoran to raise a brow.  
  
"What secret!"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Eriol said adjusting his shirt.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo has a secret too, so there!" Syaoran said looking himself over as Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"Come on you two it's time to go!" Takashi said as Jamie peaked in.  
  
"It's now or never!" Eriol sighed as the boys walked to the altar waiting for the girls to come up the isle.  
  
************************ Wedding ************************  
  
The music started as the boys heads shot up. Eriol's mouth almost dropped seeing Tomoyo come up the isle in a beautiful white dress. She looked like an angel floating towards him. She smiled and looked at him when she made it up to him. They turned to the priest.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony. Do you Hiiragizawa Eriol take Daidouji Tomoyo to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death parts you?"  
  
"I do!" He said smiling at her beauty. This was his angel, his skater girl that he found out and fell in love with over a year ago.  
  
"Do you Daidouji Tomoyo take Hiiragizawa Eriol to be your husband, to have and to hold for richer or poorer, till death parts you?"  
  
"I do!" She said smiling. This was her man, the one she fell in love with and wanted to be with all her life. The man who found her secret, and kept it. The man who believed in her, and promised never to leave her.  
  
"The rings." Syaoran handed Eriol the ring, while Sakura did the same with Tomoyo.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed, your beauty, and love, and talent that overwhelms me." Eriol said placing the ring on her finger.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed, your kindness, and the fact that I can always trust and believe you." She said following his actions. She smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"And by the power bestowed upon me by the city of Tokyo, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Eriol leaned in and kissed his bride, and she returned it with all her might.  
  
************************ The after party ************************  
  
They sat at the table as everyone enjoyed them selves. They were leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow, and when they got back, they had to do this all over again for Mei Lin and Jamie.  
  
"Syaoran says you have a secret for me!" Eriol whispered as they watched Sakura and Syaoran dance. She blushed wondering how to tell him.  
  
"I do!" She said taking a deep breath. She caught Sakura's look and nodded. Sakura knew this was coming, and she too would have to share a secret with Syaoran.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered and looked away from him as he dropped his fork.  
  
"W-what?" He asked in disbelief. She turned and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm pregnant with your child!" She said. His eyes softened and he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"That's wonderful!" He said shocking her. "we'll have a family together, you and me!" He said inches from her lips. She flung her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.  
  
"I love you!" She said smiling brightly.  
  
"I love you too!" He whispered.  
  
************************ With Syaoran and Sakura ************************  
  
Sakura watched Eriol's reaction to Tomoyo's secret, and prayed that Syaoran would act the same.  
  
"what's bothering you so my cherry blossom?" Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
"I have something to tell you." She said gazing into his wonderful amber eyes.  
  
"Well, why don't you just say it then." He said smiling.  
  
"I'mgoingtohaveyourbaby." She said all at once.  
  
"Sakura, try breathing so I can understand you." He chuckled. She took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"I'm going to have your baby." She said looking at him worried. His smile only widened as he looked at his perfect wife.  
  
"That's great! I love you Sakura!" He said hugging her and kissing her soundly. She smiled broadly.  
  
"I love you too Syao!" She said kissing him.  
  
************************ Nine months later ************************  
  
Eriol and Syaoran sat in the waiting rooms as their wife's sat in labor.  
  
"It figures that the two best friends would get their wife's pregnant at the same time!" Mei Lin said as a nurse came out.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa and Mr. Li, please follow me..your wife's are asking for you." The nurse said. The two glared at Mei Lin and walked into the delivery room with the nurse.  
  
Tomoyo was sitting with sweat on her forehead as she pushed with the doctors orders.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Eriol!" She said. He chuckled knowing that she meant about her going through all this pain.  
  
"Be strong my dear skater girl." He whispered as she pushed her final push.  
  
"A beautiful baby girl!" The nurse said holding her up.  
  
"What should we name her?" Tomoyo asked as she saw how much Eriol adored his new daughter.  
  
"Tsuki sounds like the perfect name!" Eriol said caressing his daughters cheek and looking at his lovely wife.  
  
"Tsuki is perfect!" She said kissing him as they looked over at Sakura and Syaoran who were deciding a name for their baby boy. "Well Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her best friend.  
  
"Meet Xiao! Named after his father!" Sakura said kissing Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Well, there you have it! A happy ending! I hope you like it tons!!!! Until my next story!!! Tell me if you want me to write another E+T story! Bye all!! 


End file.
